


Truth or Dare

by lady_maria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Just lots of sex honestly, Not technically underage as OC is over age of consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, however relationship is illegal/morally wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_maria/pseuds/lady_maria
Summary: Maria has been dared by her friend to seduce one of the teachers in her school - Mr. Michaelis. Surprisingly, it goes well and leads to a relationship between the two. Their relationship is risky for the pair of them, and Maria is faced with multiple dilemmas as well as dealing with hiding their inappropriate relationship from other teachers and students. (Important information in the latest chapter.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my last fanfic 'Forgive me Father, for I have sinned' finished recently, and I was planning on turning it into a series, however, I've decided against that, as I really don't see how I could continue with the story whilst making it interesting. So I've decided to make an entirely new one, and with this one at least, I can keep it going for a lot longer. (Hopefully)  
> Maria, my OC from the previous fic, is in this, however, this story is completely separate from the last one. So bear that in mind.  
> Also, there will be a considerable amount of time between each chapter, so I apologise in advance for that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! All constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated!  
> P.S. Sebastian will actually be the death of me. I've never committed fully to a smut fic (or fics in this case) with any other character, other than him. Like, ever.

Maria had chosen to wear a short skirt to school today. The skirt wasn't her style at all, and it certainly wasn't suitable or appropriate for a seventeen-year-old girl to wear to school. She had tried to rationalise the situation – trying to convince herself that she had no choice but to go through with her plan. It was utter nonsense, of course. She didn't have to accept the offer her friend, Emma, had proposed over the weekend.   
Maria had slept over her friend's house on a Saturday night; it was around two in the morning on Sunday when Emma had decided that they were going to play 'Truth or Dare'. They were both in a state of extreme exhaustion, which explained the nature of the dare Emma had suggested – it also explained why Maria had even said 'yes' to such an idea.   
Emma was something of a troublemaker, and never really liked being told what to do. This ultimately created a lot of tension between her and many of the teachers in their school. One teacher, in particular, was extremely strict, and would always dish out the harsh punishments whenever Emma showed up late to his lesson or had forgotten to complete homework.   
Maria had nothing personal against the teacher – Mr. Michaelis. He was, in fact, a strict teacher – she agreed with Emma on that point – but his lessons were very effective, and he was always good at helping Maria with any problems she may have had. She actually really liked him, but that was probably because she was well-behaved – far more so than Emma had ever been – which meant that he was always kind to her in return. She had tried explaining this simple solution to Emma's problem multiple times, but it just never sunk in.   
Emma's solution differed from Maria's greatly, as she believed that it would be within everyone's best interest – although mainly hers – if Mr. Michaelis lost his job at the school. When Emma had proposed this solution to Maria over the weekend, she had laughed at her – it would be nearly impossible to get a teacher fired, without throwing baseless accusations around that would ultimately get them both into trouble if they had been caught up in their lies. Emma's response to this was, of course: “What if the accusations weren't baseless?”   
This sparked Maria's interest, although it might have been the exhaustion she was feeling at that moment in time. Emma's idea was to try and seduce Mr. Michaelis – which would allow them both to have a good reason to report him to his superiors and get him fired, which meant that Emma would be satisfied. It was incredibly juvenile and was definitely not something Maria would have agreed to if she was her normal self that night. And of course, Emma had suggested that Maria should be the one to do the 'seducing'. Emma had made several excuses as to why she wouldn't be able to do it and instead shouldered the burden to Maria under the guise of a dare.   
So, now she was walking to her lesson, her books pressed tightly to her chest, as she used her free hand to keep her skirt from rising too far up as she walked. As she walked, she tried to figure out what had possessed her to say 'yes'. The man was attractive, anyone could see that. Her other female friends always talked about how they'd all love to be fucked by him, before detailing the explicit ways he would do so, which made Maria cringe internally. She had thought about it too sometimes – although she never would admit it to anyone. During his lessons, her mind would sometimes wander, and she would soon find her panties wet with arousal whenever she did imagine such things. Perhaps that was why she said 'yes'?   
Or perhaps she had agreed to Emma's plan so she could feel like the other girls at school? At seventeen, she had never really been interested in anyone, and she certainly had never been with anyone – sexually or romantically. Her other friends had, and they would talk about it all the time – specifically how young they were when they first “did” anything – as if it was something to be proud of. Legally, she was able to have sex at her age, but she was just never interested in anyone long enough for such a thing to happen. So when her friends talked about what they had been up to with their boyfriends, Maria was always left out of those conversations – smiling and nodding along as if she could relate.   
When she finally reached the classroom door, she concluded that the reason she had said 'yes' to Emma's proposition was a combination of both factors – she felt left out, and Mr. Michaelis was the only man who she felt any sort of attraction towards. If was going to lose her virginity to anyone, she would rather it be to someone who was older – someone who was far more experienced – than someone her own age who probably doesn't even know where her clit is.  
She was over-thinking the situation. She doubted that her plan would even work. However, this realisation didn't stop her heart from pounding loudly in her chest as she opened the classroom door. She was the first one to arrive, she noticed, and she cursed under her breath. This caused Mr. Michaelis, who was sitting at his desk at the front of the class, to turn to look at her.   
He smiled at her. “Good morning, Maria. You're early today.” he mused, his gaze firmly fixed on her face, not once looking down at the skirt she was wearing. She was a little disappointed.   
“Morning, sir.” she murmured, quickly walking to her seat near the front of the class, her face heating up as she did so. She mentally kicked herself for being so embarrassed. She was quickly coming to terms with the fact that she didn't have the courage to actually go through what she had planned. Now that she was here, her confidence had plummeted.   
“Aren't you cold?” he asked, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him before clasping his hands together to rest his chin on them.   
“What?”   
“Your skirt. It's awfully short, especially for this weather.” he said, his gaze still focussed on her face.   
“Oh, um...” she stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for her attire that day. “I was in a rush today. Just threw on the first thing I could find.” she paused, laughing awkwardly. “But, I'm fine though. I'm not cold.”   
He nodded his head, satisfied with her answer, before turning to look at his computer screen, to continue typing away at the keyboard. She began sorting through her books and pens, trying to keep her mind distracted from how ridiculously good-looking her teacher was. She had always found him attractive before, but she had never really had a proper look until today. Everything about him just seemed too good to be true. She started to tap a pencil against her desk as she stared at him, in a trance of some sort. He happened to glance in her direction, making her panic, which then caused her to throw her pencil onto the floor. She watched it roll towards the back of the class, and she sighed as she was forced to stand up to retrieve it.   
As she stood, an idea came to mind. She smiled to herself, deciding that she might as well try and provoke some sort of reaction from him. She turned so her back was to him and then bent down to pick up her pencil, making sure to keep her legs straight and her hips in the air as she did so, giving her a good view of the black lace panties she had worn underneath her skirt. She stood up straight, her pencil in her hands, before turning to look at Mr. Michaelis.  
His eyebrows were raised in both surprise and amusement as he watched her return to her seat. He smirked at her, moving his hands away from the keyboard, before resting them on the desk in front of him. “Well, well, well...” he said, his gaze travelling up her legs. “Someone isn't quite as innocent as I thought they were.”   
His reaction gave her a sudden surge of confidence as she giggled. Most of her doubts about her plan today were erased just by the way he was looking at her. “I have no idea what you mean, sir.”   
He chuckled. “Of course you don't. I imagine that won't be the last time you drop something during my lesson today, Maria.”   
“I suppose I'm just clumsy today.” She moved her arm – which was still holding her pencil – out in front of her, before letting it drop onto the floor in front of her desk. Her eyes were still locked with his, as she shrugged her shoulders. “Whoops.” she murmured, a small smile on her face.   
Without another word, Mr. Michaelis stood up from his desk, slowly moving towards Maria. She froze as he crouched down in front of her desk to pick up her pencil. He lingered there for a moment before she felt a gloved hand run up her leg as he stood up. She inhaled sharply, squirming under his touch as he did this. He then stood up straight in front of her, smiling as he looked down at her.   
“Here.” he said simply, holding out the pencil for her to take. She reached out to take it from him, but he quickly pulled it away from her. “And what do you say, Maria?”   
Her brows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head.   
“'Thank you, sir'?” he suggested, his smirk still plastered to his face.   
“Thank you, sir.” she repeated quickly, her face heating up again.   
“Good girl.” he murmured as he placed the pencil in her hand. She clamped her legs together and bit her lip at the praise she received – somewhat confused as to why such a simple phrase could turn her on so much. “And I suppose this will be a common theme throughout my lesson today, right?”   
She bit her lip as she tried to steady her breathing. “I still have no idea what you're talking about, sir.”   
He chuckled. “I'm not opposed to you continuing this course of action – in fact, I'm rather enjoying it – but please, try and be a bit more imaginative next time.” he paused. “Wearing a short skirt just so you can bend over and show me what's underneath isn't very creative of you.”   
She pretended to be shocked. “You looked up my skirt?!” She shook her head, trying to stop a grin from spreading. “How very unprofessional of you, sir.”   
He smirked. “I hope this won't interfere with you learning something today, Maria.”   
“Of course not, sir.”   
“Good.” he replied simply, turning to sit back at his desk just as the first of Maria's classmates began to arrive. 

\---

The lesson carried on as normal, although Maria was still in shock that her not-so-subtle advances on the teacher were actually working – in fact, he seemed to be very interested to see what she was planning to do next. She caught him occasionally shooting a glance in her direction, to which she smiled in return, before her eyes returned to the work she was meant to be doing.   
Now that she had gotten this far in the process of 'seducing' him, she wondered whether she really wanted to get him fired. She personally had no reason to cause him to lose his job – in fact, he was perhaps the only teacher she had that was actually good at what he did. If she could really go so far as sleeping with him – which was quickly becoming a possibility – would it really be best to report him afterwards?   
She quickly realised that the only reason she had said 'yes' to Emma's idea, was because Maria didn't actually think it would work. She agreed because she didn't expect him to return the favour, and now that he was giving her some attention she was beginning to enjoy it. She didn't really want to give that up just because her friend had dared her to.   
She also couldn't stop thinking about how he touched her leg earlier that lesson. It was such a simple action, although extremely effective in causing her panties to become soaked. The boys her age probably wouldn't be able to cause that same effect on her, if they even knew where to start. She remembered a boy that liked her a short while back. She wasn't really interested, but she enjoyed the attention he gave her. He had tried to kiss her at a party, but she quickly rejected him. It was so blunt and forceful, that it did nothing for her. The boy's failed attempt at a romantic kiss was nothing compared to the way Mr. Michaelis had only grazed her leg. One thing was for certain – Mr. Michaelis had done this kind of thing before.   
It was nearing the end of the lesson when Maria snapped out of her daydream, realising that she had done nothing to further her attempt at seducing him. She cursed at herself, looking up at Mr. Michaelis as he helped another student with their work. She bit her lip, and waited for him to return to his desk. He noticed that she was looking at him, so he placed his hands on the desk when he sat down and watched her, waiting for her next move.   
She glanced around the classroom, making sure that no-one was looking at her. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her knees, shifting so he could see what she was doing underneath the desk. He raised an eyebrow as she began to move her hands up her thighs towards her hips. She lifted her shirt up slightly so she could hook her fingers onto her panties. Once she had grabbed them, she began to slowly pull them down, her eyes locked with his as she did so. He smiled when she did this, leaning forward to get a better look. Once she had pulled them to her knees, she let them drop to her ankles, before stepping out of them and then picking them up off of the floor. She rolled them up so she could easily hide them in her hand before she continued with her work, giving him a small smile as she did so.   
He shifted in his seat, shaking his head lightly as he chuckled to himself quietly. He quickly regained himself before looking back at her. He began making some subtle gestures as well as mouthing words to her, his eyes darting around the classroom to make sure no-one noticed. Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was trying to tell her. Her breathing stopped for a moment when she quickly realised what he was trying to tell her: he wanted her to open her legs.   
They were currently pressed against each other which was something she wasn't doing consciously. Her hands were shaking and her palms were wet with sweat, but she nodded her head, before she slowly spread her legs further apart. His eyes were fixed between her legs as they parted, allowing him to see all of her, even if it was at a distance. She could have sworn she had heard him growl as he placed a gloved index finger between his teeth before biting down onto it.   
He stared at her for a moment longer, before he suddenly spoke: “Maria,” she quickly shut her legs, her face going bright red in embarrassment as she realised that she might be in big trouble. “Could you stay behind at the end? I need to speak with you.” he said calmly, his eyes moving to her face, smirking when he noticed how red she was.   
“Okay.” she muttered, folding one leg over the other before continuing with her work.   
He chuckled softly. “And don't worry. You're not in any trouble.” 

\---

Maria sat still in her seat as she watched her classmates leave her alone with Mr. Michaelis. Her heart was beating fast and loud, she was sure he could hear it. Once the last student had left the room, he gestured for her to go to him. She slowly stood up, trying to ignore her knees which were threatening to give way, before walking towards his desk, her panties still in her hand. She stopped in front of him and awaited her next instruction.  
He held out his hand as if he was expecting her to give him something. Her brows furrowed in confusion and he sighed in response. “Your panties. Give them to me.” She felt her face heat up as she gave him her panties. Once she had done that, he outstretched his other hand to give her something in return. She held her hand out and he dropped a small key into it. “Lock the door.”   
She nodded her head as she turned to head towards the door. She pushed the key into the lock shakily and turned it, hearing it click. She turned to look back at her teacher and she froze when she saw that he was looking at her panties closely, specifically, the wet spot on the crotch of her panties. She grinned at him sheepishly when he raised an eyebrow at her. Without another word, he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply, causing her to whimper in response. She saw his eyes flutter and heard him curse quietly to himself.   
He placed them on the desk. “Get a chair and sit next to me.” he instructed, gesturing to the chair she had been sitting on during the lesson. She gave him the key to the class room back and then she did as she was told, grabbing her chair, placing it next to his and sitting on it, pressing her knees together after doing so.   
“Maria, I want to make sure that you're absolutely sure that this is what you want.” he said, placing a gloved hand on her knee, although it was in no way intended to be sexual. “You need to consider what will happen if this does continue the way it is. I don't think it's legal, for one thing, and even if it was: it's morally wrong and incredibly inappropriate. I could lose my job, and you could get expelled, or ruin your chances of getting into higher education.”  
She took a deep breath. “I want to continue, if that's all right with you. I'm well aware of what will happen if we get caught.” She placed a hand on his and squeezed it lightly.   
He chuckled. “That's good to hear.” he paused, looking down at her hungrily. He bit his bottom lip as if he was thinking about his next words carefully. “Apologies for being so blunt, but I want nothing more than to bend you over my desk and fuck you right now.”  
She moaned lightly and pressed her legs together.   
He chuckled at her response. “And I'm guessing that you want me to. However, you only have a fifteen minute break before your next lesson, and I don't want you to be late for that.”   
“I don't mind being late.” she blurted out, her face heating up again.  
He chuckled. “I also have another lesson in here myself, and I doubt you would want to be caught in the act so soon.”  
“There must be some way to compromise, sir.” she replied, her voice lowered to a whisper.   
“I can think of a few things.” he murmured in response, before he moved the hand that was on her knee to his lips, before removing his glove with his teeth slowly. She noticed his black nails, but decided not to question him on them, not wanting to ruin to mood. He placed his hand back on her knee before slowly moving it up her inner thigh. “All of them involve you moaning in pleasure as you cum. Would you like that?” he asked, tracing small circles on her inner thigh.   
She bit down on her bottom lip hard and nodded her head. “Yes.”   
“'Yes please, sir'.” he corrected.   
“Yes please, sir.” she repeated, squirming under his touch, trying to make him touch the part that ached so much.   
“Where do you want me to touch you, kitten?” He didn't wait for a response before moving his fingers to her opening, rubbing them up and down her slit. She whimpered, grabbing onto the chair as his fingers moved painfully slow. “Here?”   
“Yes, sir.”   
“Oh?” he smirked at her, before moving his finger to her clit, rubbing it slowly, causing her to gasp and squirm underneath him. “What about here? On your clit?”   
“Yes please, sir. Don't stop.”   
“You know, I could probably make you cum just by rubbing you here. Do you want me to?”   
“Please, sir.” she whined, her eyes rolling back into her head as he pushed on her clit harder and rubbed faster.   
He sighed, before removing his fingers from her. “I will give you what you want, but first, I want to see how tight you are, kitten.” he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. “Open your mouth.”   
She did as she was told, opening her mouth wide to allow his fingers in. He pushed them in slowly, letting her mouth close them around them so she could suck them as he went. She moaned, tasting herself on his fingers as he continued to push his fingers in further. “That's it, kitten.” he praised, just as the tips of his fingers hit the back of her throat. She moaned in response, resisting the urge to gag on them.   
Once he was satisfied, he slowly removed them from her mouth to examine the saliva that covered them. He smirked to himself before moving his fingers back to her opening, rubbing it slowly for a moment, before pushing the tips of his fingers into her. She gasped, grabbing onto him with her left hand, while gripping on the chair underneath her with her right, as her back arched in ecstasy. He moaned lightly beside her, as he pushed his fingers in further until his knuckles brushed against her entrance. “My, you are tight indeed. I can only imagine how you feel when my cock is sliding in and out of you.” he chuckled, moving his fingers in and out of her slowly.   
She moaned in response as her grip on his arm tightened. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he did so. She whimpered into his mouth as she moved against his fingers. He began moving his fingers faster, causing her to cry out, breaking the kiss. He then began alternating between fingering her and rubbing her clit. She felt her release building up and she cried out, desperately trying to hold on to him and the chair underneath her.   
He moved so he could push his fingers into her more deeply than he already had been. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking, kissing and biting her. She moved her hands to his shoulders, holding onto him tightly, as her legs began to shake due to her approaching orgasm. “Cum for me, kitten.” he whispered into her ear, rubbing her clit and pumping his fingers into her at the same time now, increasing his pace with each thrust.   
She was a mess beneath him; sweating and clutching onto him desperately as the pleasure was almost overwhelming. And then, it seemed to be over so quickly as her orgasm came crashing down on her as she screamed, burying her face into his neck. He removed his fingers from inside her as he slowly rubbed her clit letting her come down from her climax slowly. “That's a good girl.” he murmured, kissing her neck as her breathing returned to normal.   
He removed his fingers from her clit and pushed himself back so he sat properly on his chair. He chuckled as he did so, bringing his wet fingers to his lips, before licking them clean. He moaned as he did so. “And you taste absolutely divine. I should have used my tongue instead.” he paused, smirking as he looked down at her. “Another time perhaps.”   
She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying at all. She merely focussed on the feeling in her crotch area, whimpering as it slowly disappeared into nothing.   
He chuckled before reaching over, grabbing her chin with his hand and pulling her towards him. “And what do you say?”   
“Thank you, sir.” she responded breathlessly.  
“You're welcome, my sweet.” He let go of her chin and leaned back in his chair, staring at her for a little while longer. “I'll be keeping your panties by the way.” he added.   
She giggled in response, finally regaining her composure. “Will I ever get them back?”  
“If you behave, I'll consider it.”   
She smiled at him. “I always behave. When have I not?”  
He chuckled. “How do you think you got into this, Maria?” he sighed deeply. “As fun as this was, you need to go to your next lesson and I need to prepare for mine.”  
She nodded her head, before stretching her arms above her head. She then got to her feet – albeit, very shakily – and started to head towards the door, Mr. Michaelis close at heel. He stepped in front so he could unlock the door with his key, but stopped and turned to face her. “I hope you realise that this isn't a one time thing? I expect to hear from you again soon.”   
“Of course, sir.”   
He looked at her for a moment. “Sebastian. My name's Sebastian.” he paused. “If we're going to know each other this intimately, it would help if you knew my first name, wouldn't you agree?”  
“Of course... Sebastian.” she replied. She froze when an idea popped into her head. He frowned at her when she turned and walked to his desk, opening a few of his drawers. Eventually, she found some paper. She ripped off a small piece from a much larger piece, before placing the small piece she had ripped off onto the desk so she could write on it. “Could I borrow a pen?”   
He raised an eyebrow as he reached into one of the pockets of his suit, before pulling out a pen. He held it out for her to take, but just as she reached for it, he dropped it purposefully onto the floor. “Whoops.” he said, his eyes locked with hers as that smirk returned to his face.   
She laughed before moving around so her back was to him, before bending down at the hips to pick it up, making sure her legs were straight again, moving her hips slowly as she reached for the pen on the floor. She heard him make a noise from behind him as she straightened to write on the piece of paper. He watched as she did this, writing whatever she was onto the small scrap of paper.   
She turned and handed both the paper and the pen to him. He examined the paper, his eyebrows raising slightly as he realised that she had given him her number. “I'll contact you as soon as I get home tonight, kitten. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about.” he said, lowering his voice which sent shivers down her spine.   
“Can't wait.” she murmured as Sebastian moved towards her, waiting for her to finish speaking before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her sweetly, before pushing himself away from her.   
“Now, run along to your next lesson, or I'll be keeping you all here all day.” he said, giving her a light tap on her backside to hurry her along.   
She laughed. “I'll talk to you later, Mr. Michaelis.” And with that, she left the classroom, heart pounding in her chest as her mind raced with her dilemma that she was now presented with.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Maria had sat down in her seat for her next lesson, Emma was in her face, firing many questions at her rapidly. On the way to her classroom, Maria had debated whether she should tell Emma what had happened between her and Sebastian – she still hadn't decided. She certainly didn't want to get him fired and she very much doubted that he would want any part of her if she did report the incident.  
She didn't respond to Emma at first, she instead chose to check her phone constantly to see whether he had texted her or not – even though he had said that he would when he got home. She sighed deeply when Emma began physically shaking her to get a response.  
“I'm sorry, Emma. But I just couldn't do it.” she said finally, choosing to lie for now.  
Her face dropped and she slumped back in her seat. “What do you mean?”  
“It was a stupid idea. It wouldn't just get him fired, but it would also get me into trouble. I just think-”  
“Actually, you wouldn't have.”  
“Come again?”  
Emma cleared her throat before shifting in her seat to retrieve her phone from her back pocket. “I was doing some research: Apparently, if you had actually gone through with it and were successful in sleeping with him, you wouldn't get into trouble at all.” she paused to show Maria her phone. She saw the wall of text that she had been presented with and scanned through the information, shaking her head before looking up at her friend. Emma sighed. “You're able to consent to sex, so you can have sex with whoever you want no matter how old they are. However, if you're under the age of eighteen and you're in a relationship with an older person – who also happens to be in a position of trust, like a teacher, for example.” she explained, raising her eyebrow on the word 'teacher' for emphasis. “The relationship is illegal and the older person would get into trouble, not you.”  
Maria stared at her for a moment, eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. “Are you telling me that he could have been arrested?”  
“Yeah.” she said simply, scrolling through the information on her phone, completely oblivious to the expression of horror on Maria's face.  
“I thought the aim was to get him fired? You didn't say anything about getting him arrested.” she said, her voice raising with anger.  
“You wouldn't have done it otherwise.” she paused, thinking for a moment. “Actually, it wouldn't have made much of a difference; you were too scared to do it in the first place.” she sighed. “I should have done it myself.”  
“Do you really hate Mr. Michaelis so much that you'd be perfectly fine with sending him to jail?” she shook her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. “I can't believe this.”  
“It's fine, Maria. It's not like you two did anything. We can think of something else instead. You know, something that doesn't involve you getting undressed for an older guy.” Emma paused for a moment, putting her phone down on the desk. “I don't understand why you didn't go through with it, honestly. Most of the girls here would jump at the chance to get fucked by Michaelis. Shame I had to pick the only girl who doesn't want to.”  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Not really my type.” she murmured, looking at her phone when she heard it vibrate on the desk. She didn't recognise the number at first, but the first few words of the text that she could see told her exactly who it was. She glanced at Emma who was now tapping furiously on her phone, completely oblivious to the message on Maria's phone.  
She quickly opened the text and read it: 'You truly are selfish, kitten. I gave you your release and yet you did nothing in return. Now I have to teach a lesson while I'm still hard.'  
She glanced at Emma again, sighing quietly in relief when she saw her continue to tap away at her phone. 'I would have helped with that if I had the time, sir.' she typed back, smiling to herself as she did so – giddy with the thought of Mr. Michaelis hard because of her. After sending the message, she placed her phone back on the desk, waiting anxiously for his response.  
The vibration came quickly and her hand shot out to pick up her phone, swiping the message to open it. 'I can only imagine what dirty things you would have done if you did have the time, kitten. Perhaps you could offer some suggestions for how I should deal with this problem you've created?'  
Her heart pounded in her chest as she shakily typed her response. 'If you're alone you can deal with it yourself, right? And you still have my panties...' She grinned to herself as she sent the message, placing it down on the desk, unaware that Emma was staring at her.  
“You're happy. Good news?” she asked, putting her phone down, glancing up at the clock in the classroom – presumably getting excited at the idea of not having a lesson as their teacher had not yet arrived.  
“Not really.” Maria stuttered, turning her phone over discreetly so she wouldn't see any texts that came through.  
Emma raised an eyebrow in response, but she didn't push for more answers. She instead turned to talk to the person sitting on the other side of her, obviously deciding that she would get more of a conversation with them than with Maria.  
As she turned away, Maria's phone vibrated and she held her breath as she turned it over to look at it. 'Goodness, kitten, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?'  
She gulped loudly before typing her response. 'Saves you having to use a tissue or something to clear up afterwards.'  
His response came soon after she had sent it. 'What a naughty thing you are, kitten.' She giggled quietly to herself, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the aching feeling she felt again. Another text came through before she had a chance to reply. 'I shouldn't distract you from your lesson. I'll talk to you later, pet. Although, I do appreciate you giving me a taste of who you really are underneath that innocent act you put on.'  
She smiled as she read the text, placing her phone down on the desk just as the teacher walked in. She heard Emma sigh beside her as she reluctantly pulled her books from her bag. Maria suspected that Emma wanted the lesson to end just as soon as it had started – so did she, but for entirely different reasons. 

\---

Maria was the first to leave the lesson, packing up her things quickly and leaving before Emma had the chance to catch up. Her phone had vibrated once or twice during the lesson, but she didn't read the messages as she was too busy doing the work her teacher had set for her to complete during the lesson.  
Luckily for her, that was her last lesson for today, so she was able to go home. Unfortunately, as a teacher, Sebastian would have had lessons all day, so she would have to wait before she could talk with him properly. Once she had entered her home, she quickly sprinted upstairs to her room, shutting the door tightly behind her, even though no-one would be back until much later. She climbed onto her bed and moved into a comfortable position before opening the texts he had sent her during the lesson.  
The first text was an image he had sent her. She recognised her panties instantly, however, they were a lot dirtier than they were before. Sebastian's cum – mainly concentrated around the crotch area of the panties – had stained the black lacy material and she couldn't stop herself from moving her hand to her sex to touch herself slowly. The text below read: 'Look at what you did to me, kitten.'  
'If only you could see what I'm doing to myself right now, sir.' she typed back, moaning lightly as she began to rub her clit, letting her head fall back on the pillow underneath her. She dropped her phone onto her bed after the message had been sent before she increased the speed of which she rubbed her clit.  
The sound of her ring-tone, from beside her, startled her. She quickly grabbed it and answered it, pressing it against her ear. “Hello?” she said, biting her bottom lip to suppress a moan.  
“You better not be touching yourself, kitten.” Sebastian answered sternly.  
Maria whined in response, moving her fingers away from her reluctantly. “Please, sir-”  
“I think now would be the best time to discuss the rules, before we get further into this, wouldn't you agree, Maria?”  
“Rules?” she asked, sitting up on her bed, intrigued with the subject matter.  
“The types of relationships that I get into are probably very unfamiliar to you. In short, I will need to exercise some sort of control over you, while you fully submit to me in return. Discussing the rules beforehand will ensure that you're not forced into anything that you wouldn't want to do.” he explained. He then added: “It's lunch right now, so I have some time to explain what I expect from you fully.”  
Maria raised an eyebrow. The idea of submitting to him – as he put it – was extremely alluring to her and she was anxious to hear what he had to say. “I'm listening.”  
“I'm sure you recall me asking you to call me 'sir' earlier today.”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“I would ask that you call me 'sir' or 'master' – whichever you prefer – whenever we're intimate with each other. Is that all right?”  
“Of course, sir.” she replied, smiling to herself.  
He chuckled. “Outside of the bedroom, you can call me by my name, if you want. Or you can continue calling me the other names, I'll leave that up to you.” he paused for a moment. “I think it would also be in your best interest if you were to make a word that will let me know if you want to stop whatever we're doing – whether it's sex, or otherwise.”  
“Like a safe word?”  
“Yes, kitten.”  
“I'll think of one in the meantime then.”  
“Very good. I also encourage communication during sex. If something isn't working for you, or you want to try something else, then please let me know. I would prefer to stop a session completely than to let you feel uncomfortable at any point.”  
“Okay.”  
“Our relationship will also involve a reward and punishment system.”  
“Rewards and punishments? I don't understand.”  
“It's simple; you'll be rewarded for good behaviour, and you'll be punished for bad behaviour.”  
“And what will be the nature of these rewards and punishments?”  
“They'll be sexual in nature, course. A reward might be something along the lines of you choosing a position for me to fuck you in. A punishment could involve spanking and the denial of orgasms.”  
Maria bit her lip. She liked the sound of the punishments over the rewards – which she supposed said an awful lot about her. “I see. Sounds like fun.”  
“That's good to hear. Once I've finished work for the day, we can discuss what you are and aren't comfortable with doing or trying, and I'll be sure to base your rewards and punishments around those.” he paused. “Do you have any questions?”  
“What about the romantic aspects of our relationship?” she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up. Although, she was curious as to why he only mentioned sex, and nothing else.  
“Do you mean dates? Going out to dinner or going to see movies? Things like that?” he sighed. “I don't expect sex to be the only thing that our relationship consists of, however, the options available for going out with each other are fairly limited. The chances of being caught are too great. We'll try and make things work for now, but most dates will involve you coming over mine for a few days, or over the weekend.”  
Maria suddenly remembered what Emma had told her during her lesson today. “Oh shit.” she murmured.  
“Language, kitten. I don't want to have to punish you on the first day.” he said jokingly.  
“No, Sebastian.” she paused, trying to think of a suitable explanation on how she received the information. “I was doing some research today. Legally, I'm able to have sex, as I'm of age. But, since I'm under the age of eighteen, it's illegal for me to have a relationship with someone in a position of trust.”  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. Eventually he sighed. “Like a teacher?”  
“Yes.” she paused. “You could get into serious trouble if we get caught, Sebastian.”  
He hummed in response, obviously thinking over this new information. After a short while, he laughed. “It's a bit late to turn back now, don't you think?”  
She laughed. “I suppose it is.” she hesitated before asking her next question. “Does this change anything?”  
“Not for me, it doesn't. What about you? I can understand if you want to stop here.” he asked, his voice becoming quiet – almost soothing.  
“I just don't want you to get into trouble because of me.”  
“Believe me, darling, if I didn't think you were worth the risk, I wouldn't have touched you the way I did. And I'm willing to go as far as I can with you - as long as you want me to, of course.”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Then that's settled. We'll just have to be extra careful, won't we?”  
“Very careful.” she agreed.  
“Anyway, that's all I needed to discuss with you for now. Do you have any other questions to ask before I go?”  
She bit her lip. “Can I touch myself now, sir?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
He chuckled. “No you can't. From now on, you're not allowed to touch yourself without my permission. Do you understand?”  
“May I ask why?” she asked, rubbing her thighs together to make do.  
“Because touching you is my job now, kitten.” he replied. “And I'm sure you prefer my fingers over your own.”  
“Yes, I do, sir.”  
He chuckled. “Good girl.” he paused before clearing his throat. “We'll discuss your limits later, all right? I trust you have a web camera of some sort? I'd prefer to talk about it face-to-face.”  
“I think I do.”  
“I'll see you later then.” And with that, he hung up, leaving Maria grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day. 

\---

It was nearing the end of the school day, which meant that Sebastian would soon be on his way home, and Maria had changed position about a hundred times, unable to decide how she should be sitting when answering Sebastian's video call.  
She decided to lay on her stomach, positioning her laptop in front of her. She also decided that she would keep the short skirt she had worn that day on too and that she wouldn't put on any panties – just in case. Her eyes glanced occasionally to the clock in the corner of her screen, tapping her finger impatiently. Her parents would be home in a few hours, and she definitely didn't want them walking in on her talking to Sebastian.  
After what seemed like hours of waiting – when it was only a few minutes – her laptop began making noise, signifying that Sebastian was calling her. She quickly adjusted herself so she was comfortable before accepting the call, waiting for a moment for Sebastian to appear on screen.  
“Nice to see you again, kitten.” he greeted, smirking as he looked at her.  
“Nice to see you too, sir.”  
“I hope you haven't been touching yourself.” he said, his voice stern – although the expression on his face told her that he was mainly joking.  
“No, I haven't, sir.”  
“Good girl. You'll have to remind me to give you a reward for behaving so well.” He paused, smiling as he did so, before he inhaled deeply, preparing to speak again. “Excuse me for being so forward, but I think it's best if we start discussing what you're okay doing and what you're not okay doing.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“It might be a good idea if you write things down somewhere, so you can refer to it if you need to.” he suggested, clicking a pen that he had picked up from beside him. She nodded her head, reaching behind the laptop to grab a pen and a notepad that she kept on her bedside table. As she did this, she heard him chuckle. “Are you still wearing that skirt, kitten?”  
She moved so she could see the screen again, pen and paper in her hand. “Yes, sir.”  
He made a noise, before shaking his head, looking down at the notepad in front of him to write something down. “Safety first: Have you decided on a safe word?” he asked.  
“I have.”  
“What is it?”  
She paused for a moment. “Safe word.”  
He laughed – a genuine laugh, which was something Maria heard rarely with Sebastian – before he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Once he had regained himself, he spoke up: “How original.” He made a note on the paper he had in front of him and Maria followed suit. “Now that that's out of the way, let's start-”  
“Hold on.” she interrupted. He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak. “On the topic of safety: What are we doing when it comes to protection?”  
He smiled. “Don't worry about that, darling. Trust me when I say that it's impossible for you to get impregnated by me.”  
She frowned. “What do you mean? Are you sterile, or something?”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose you could say it like that. Contraception won't be necessary.”  
She paused. “You'll have to forgive me if I don't take your word for it.”  
He chuckled. “I understand. You could invest in birth control pills, perhaps. Or we could use condoms at first. Or another method of protection. Whichever you prefer.”  
“I don't think I'd have money to buy the pill.”  
“I'll pay for it, it's no worry.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable and safe during sex.” She nodded her head in response. He then continued: “Any other concerns?”  
“Not right now.”  
“Very well.” he cleared his throat, writing a few more notes down on his paper as he did so. “The first few are probably going to be really obvious, but bare with me. I'm assuming – and hoping – that vaginal sex is all right with you?”  
She giggled. “Vaginal sex is fine.”  
“And oral sex? Both giving and receiving.”  
“Both are fine.”  
He smiled, making a few more notes as Maria did the same. “How about anal sex?”  
“U-um, I...” she stuttered, interrupting herself with nervous laughter. She composed herself, clearing her throat. “Can we put that down as a maybe?”  
“Of course, kitten.” he replied with a smile. “Sex toys? Dildos and vibrators and such?”  
“I'm willing to try, but nothing too... extreme.”  
“Understood. Spanking? Either with hands or paddles or canes.”  
She hesitated as she thought about her response. “Yes to all.”  
He chuckled. “What a naughty girl you are, Maria.”  
She bit her lip and giggled, writing down some notes to distract herself from how arousing his words were to her.  
“Bondage?”  
“I'm willing to try.”  
“Are you okay with being called degrading names during sex?” he asked, completely expressionless, which didn't represent the words he was saying well at all.  
“Like what?”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “Slut. Whore. Bitch. Those sorts of things. You would be allowed to have a preference, of course, as well as having names which are off limits.”  
She bit her lip. “We can try a few and see if any of them work for me.”  
“Of course.” he paused. “Knifeplay?”  
“Sounds dangerous.”  
“I would be extremely careful, of course. A lot of knifeplay doesn't actually involve cutting the skin. And if it did, the cuts wouldn't be too deep. Some people find it arousing to have a knife to their throat during sex, things like that.”  
“I think that might be another maybe.”  
“Erotic asphyxiation?”  
“That's strangulation, right?”  
“Yes, kitten.”  
“Then, yes. But only with hands, not with rope or anything like that.”  
He smiled, but said nothing in response. “Blindfolds and mouth gags?”  
“Yes to both.”  
“Candle wax?”  
“That sounds like it would hurt.”  
“That's the idea.”  
“I think that's a no.”  
He smiled at her. “That's fine, kitten.” He made a harsh line through something on his notepad. “We're on the last one for today. We'll update this as we go, this just gives a general idea of what your limits are.”  
“Okay.” she paused. “What's the last one?”  
He looked at her and smiled. “Web cam sex?”  
“How does that work exactly?” she asked carefully.  
“Well, it would be a particularly rare occasion where I would let you touch yourself, kitten. I would be touching myself too and I would be telling you what I want you to do.”  
She paused for a moment, slowly realising where this was going. “Web cam sex is fine.”  
“Good.” he said simply, making his last few notes on his notepad, before putting it somewhere off camera. Maria did the same. “Did you put on a fresh pair of underwear when you got home, or are you still bare under that skirt of yours?”  
She bit her lip and smiled at him. “I could show you.”  
“I would like that very much, kitten.”  
She hesitated – her heart pounding in her chest – before readjusting so she laid on her back, positioning the laptop in such a way that Sebastian could see all of her. She slowly opened her legs to the camera, face red with embarrassment as she did so, resisting the urge to cover herself.  
She heard him moan lightly. “My, my... This is far more difficult that I had anticipated. The urge to touch you right now is overwhelming.”  
“I could touch myself for you, sir.” she suggested, moving her hands to her inner thighs to slowly rub circles into them.  
“Go ahead, kitten. But don't put your fingers in yet and avoid your clit for now.” he ordered.  
“Like this?” she asked, moving her fingers up and down her slit slowly, her eyes focussed on him.  
“Yes, like that, kitten.” he murmured. She saw him move his hands down to where his legs would be off camera. His right arm moved slowly and Maria guessed that he was rubbing his cock through his trousers.  
“Could you move the camera down, sir?” she asked, breathing becoming heavier by the minute.  
He chuckled. “There was a 'please' missing from that sentence, kitten.”  
“Please could you move the camera down, sir?” she corrected automatically as she began to rub herself faster. He moved the camera down slightly and Maria had guessed correctly.  
“Rub your clit.” he instructed, moving his hand along his cock faster. She did as she was told, moving her hand towards her clit to begin rubbing small circles over it slowly. “Does that feel good?”  
“Yes sir.”  
He hummed in response as he began to unbutton his trousers. Her breathing became heavier in anticipation of seeing his cock – excitement making her hand move faster, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Eventually, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock from his trousers into his hand to continue stroking it.  
She bit her lip hard and moaned. He was quite large, but not painfully so – at least, from what she could see.  
“Do you want me inside you, kitten?” he asked, noticing where she was looking.  
“Yes I do, sir.”  
“How badly do you want it?”  
“I want it so bad, sir.” she moaned, rubbing her clit.  
“Put two fingers in.” he instructed. She did so, slowly moving her fingers to her opening, wetting them as she did so, before slowly pushing her two fingers in. “Good girl. Now, slowly move them in and out.” She did as she was told, wanting to rest her head on the pillow behind her, but not wanting to look away from Sebastian – who was now stroking his hard cock at a much faster pace.  
He moaned quietly as pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock. She whimpered in response – frustrated that she wasn't there in person.  
“Kitten, watch how I stroke myself and match the speed that I'm going at, okay?” he said breathlessly.  
She nodded her head and she watched as he slowed the speed of which he stroked his cock so she could follow him. Eventually they were synchronised with each other. She made sure to push her fingers in when his hand reached the base of his cock, before moving them out when he moved his hand towards the tip. He began increasing his pace and she followed, crying out as she did so.  
“Rub your clit with your other hand. I want you to cum before I do.” he ordered, his breathing heavy.  
She did as she was told, desperately rubbing her clit with her other hand as she tried her best to keep her head up and her eyes open so she could see what Sebastian was doing. He started stroking his cock faster – his moans becoming more frequent – and Maria responded by moving her fingers in and out as she tried to match his speed.  
“Oh, fuck.” she muttered, feeling her orgasm approach quickly.  
“Are you going to cum, kitten?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Call my name, darling. I want you to say my name.”  
She moaned loudly. “Sebastian.” She cried, now unable to stop her eyes from closing and her head from falling back onto the pillow. Her moans became higher in pitch and louder in volume as she came closer to her release. “Fuck, Sebastian. I'm going to- Ah!” her cries of ecstasy interrupted her as she came over her fingers.  
She heard him moan too, but she was too engrossed with her own orgasm to even lift her head to see if he had finished too. Once she had regained her composure, she pushed herself up on the bed to look at him, surprised to see that he hadn't finished. Still panting, she watched him stroke his cock as he desperately tried to finish.  
She watched as he threw his head back, closing his eyes and calling her name as his strokes became erratic – he was close to finishing. Eventually, he moaned loudly and his body stiffened as he came. His thick cum poured out from the tip as he continued to stroke himself slowly, moaning in pleasure. Maria bit her lip, getting aroused again at the sight of him cumming. Eventually, he came down from his orgasm, panting heavily. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at her and he smiled lazily.  
“Fuck, kitten.” he murmured, causing her to giggle. “Did that feel good, my sweet?”  
“Yes, sir. Although it was rather irritating not being able to touch you.”  
“Tell me about it.” he shook his head, reaching over to the side to grab a tissue to wipe himself clean.  
“But I guess that means that the real thing will be far more satisfying, right?”  
He chuckled. “I certainly hope so.”  
She moved so she was sitting on her stomach again. “You know, I was actually more turned on when I saw you cum, than anything else leading up to it.”  
“Were you now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “That's interesting.” he murmured, appearing to be in deep thought. “I'll keep that in mind.”  
She smiled, before looking down at the clock in the corner of her screen. Her parents would be home soon. “Oh, crap. I better go. My mother and father will be home any minute now.”  
He smiled. “Yes you should. Wouldn't want to be caught so soon now, would we?”  
“No, sir.”  
“I don't have a lesson with you tomorrow, do I?”  
“No, not tomorrow. But we have a three hour lesson the day after.”  
He smirked. “Gives me a few days to think of something to make those three hours more interesting.” he paused. “Until then, kitten.” And with that, he hung up, leaving Maria grinning like an idiot for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria had been keeping an eye out for Sebastian all day, hoping that she would at least run into him – which was becoming less and less likely as the day went on. She was now walking to her last lesson of that day with Emma, taking their time as they were early. Emma knew about her three hour lesson with Sebastian the next day and was continuing to pester her about going through with their original plan.   
“Come on, Maria. Just give it another go.” she pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her.   
“I don't understand why I have to do it? Wouldn't it make more sense if you tried?” she suggested, eyes darting around to make sure Sebastian wasn't near them. Maria didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sebastian found out about their arrangement. She was sure that he would want no part of her afterwards and she shuddered at the thought.   
“Do you really think Michaelis would fall for it? The guy hates me.” Emma laughed, shaking her head. “He tolerates you a lot more – it would be far easier for you to do it. Trust me.”   
“Or, you could actually complete the homework he sets and show up on time for his lessons – you'd probably find that he would be far more civil with you.” Maria shook her head as she stopped walking, not wanting to run into Sebastian now that this conversation was coming to a head. Emma followed suit, stopping and standing in front of her.  
“Don't you think that looks suspicious? If I suddenly started behaving in his lessons, he'd know that I was up to something.” she shook her head. “Not a chance.”   
“Then get someone else to do it.” Emma was about to say something else, but Maria continued talking, not giving her the chance to respond. “I won't be a part of this, Emma. I was doubtful at the beginning, but now that I know how serious this could get if I go through with it... I just can't. If you want to try, then by all means. I can't stop you, but believe me, you'd be far better off not trying anything.”   
Emma was silent as she stared at the ground.   
Maria sighed. “This is our last year in school. After our exams, we won't ever have to come back. If you've survived this long, you can survive for another few months, right?”  
Emma hesitated, as if she was making a decision, before she sighed deeply. “Fine.” she said simply, obviously fed-up with the way Maria was speaking to her. At that moment, Emma must have noticed something as her eyes widened and her mouth spread into a grin as she looked just past Maria. “Speak of the devil.”   
Maria turned and sure enough, Sebastian was walking in their direction.  
He smiled when he noticed her, picking up the pace of which he walked to reach her. “I've been looking for you all day, Maria. I need to borrow you for a moment.” he greeted, completely ignoring Emma. Her friend folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, although he didn't seem to notice.   
“Sure.” she smiled before turning to face Emma. “I'll see you in class. This shouldn't take too long.”   
Emma rolled her eyes and left them without a word.   
“Is she all right?” he asked, forehead creased in concern. She shrugged her shoulders in response. “We'd best get moving. We don't have a lot of time.”   
“Lead the way.”   
Maria and Sebastian made their way to his classroom in silence as Maria occasionally made glances back in Emma's direction, who had disappeared off to her next lesson. The two eventually made it to the empty room. He opened the door, stepping out of the way to let her walk in first. She smiled and walked past him, then Sebastian locked the door – locking them both inside. She turned to face him and his lips immediately met hers in a heated kiss.   
His hands cupped her face as they kissed each other – her hands making her way to his waist to pull him closer to her. He grunted as he pushed her away to break the kiss. She whined, pushing her lips forward to continue with the kiss.   
He chuckled, grabbing her throat gently with his hand to push her away. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to spend this time we have with my lips on yours. But, I have other plans for your mouth today, my sweet.”   
She giggled. “What do you have in mind?”   
His hand moved away from her throat up to her cheek. He rested his hand on her cheek, gently tracing her bottom lip with her thumb. “I made up a little game for you to play. If you do it right, you'll be rewarded. If you do it wrong, you'll be punished.”  
“What does the game involve exactly?” she asked, placing a kiss on his thumb as he moved it to her top lip.   
He smirked at her. “It involves you on your knees.” She moaned lightly as he pushed his thumb into her mouth. “And you would use that pretty mouth of yours to make me cum.” he continued, his voice dripping with lust. “Does that sound like something you would want to do, kitten?”   
She nodded her head, closing her lips around his thumb and sucking lightly.   
“Your next lesson is an hour long, correct?”   
She hummed in response, nodding her head again as she did so.   
He leaned forward, his voice dropping to a whisper. “And when you do succeed in making your master cum; you're going to keep it in your mouth for the duration of your lesson.” She moaned and her panties immediately became soaked. “Sounds like kitten likes that idea.” he chuckled. He gently removed his thumb from her mouth. “If you can go through the entire lesson without swallowing it; I'll reward you. However, if you swallow at any point during the lesson, I want you to text me immediately. This will help me in deciding how long your punishment will last.”   
“Sounds easy.”  
He chuckled. “I don't think it will be easy when your friend tries to talk to you and you can't respond because your mouth is filled with cum.”  
The smile quickly vanished from her face. “Oh.”   
“And don't even think about lying to me, kitten. I'll be there when your lesson finishes so you can prove to me that you haven't swallowed it.” he said sternly.   
“When will I get my reward or punishment?”   
“I want you to come over to my house tonight. Not to stay, obviously, it's a school night. But just for a couple of hours; if your parents will allow it, of course.”   
“I'll tell them that I'm going over a friend's house for a few hours. I'm sure they won't mind.”   
“Very good. You'll get either your reward or punishment at my house later.” He inhaled deeply, pushing himself away from her completely. “Now, get on your knees.”   
She had never done anything like this before, so she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to approach the situation. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding fast as she got to her knees. She thought about telling him that she was a beginner, but she quickly decided against it. He might have had second thoughts about letting her do it if he knew.   
He looked down at her, lust in his eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his trousers. She gulped loudly as he pulled his half-hard cock from his trousers – which seemed to be a lot bigger to Maria now that she was there in person. She took a deep breath before reaching out with her right hand to slowly stroke his shaft. As she stroked him slowly, she began to feel him gradually become harder under her touch.   
She shuffled forward so she could lick his tip. He inhaled sharply as her tongue moved over the underside of his tip, which must have been a particularly sensitive part. She took that as a sign to keep licking that spot. She moved her tongue over it in circular motions and he began moaning louder as his hands made their way to her hair to grab two fistfuls of it forcefully. He pulled her away harshly.   
“You'll make me cum if you keep doing that, kitten.” he said breathlessly. “I just want you to draw this out a little longer. We have plenty of time; there's no need to rush.”   
She nodded, smiling at him apologetically. “Sorry.”   
He chuckled. “You weren't doing anything wrong, sweetheart. Just take your time.” Her lips returned to his tip to suck it for a moment, before she pushed her head further down his cock. He sighed deeply, leaning his head back as his grip on her hair tightened. “Just like that, kitten.” he murmured.   
She slowly pushed her head back, her hand moving along his cock as she did so, until her lips were around his tip. She sucked on it hard before pushing him back into her mouth. She repeated this a few times – slowly at first, before she eventually sped up as her confidence increased. His moans were becoming more frequent as he used his hands to push her up and down his cock.   
“You're such a good girl.” he growled deeply, causing her to moan, bringing her other hand to his shaft to stroke what her mouth couldn't quite reach. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth so she pulled her head back, until her lips were around his tip, so she could move her tongue along the underside of his tip again while he was still in her mouth. He moaned loudly, alerting her that he was about to cum. She kept her mouth around his tip as she used her hands to stroke him quickly. His body stiffened and his cock twitched in her hands as his hot cum filled her mouth.   
He sighed deeply as he emptied the last few drops of his cum into her mouth. “Stand up.” he ordered, his breathing still heavy.   
She did as she was told, resisting the urge to swallow his cum.   
“You did well, kitten.” he praised, placing a kiss on her forehead. “How does it feel?” he asked, smirking as he did so.   
She was about to open her mouth to answer, but quickly clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the cum from dripping out. She laughed – her mouth still closed - as she tried to keep his cum inside.   
He chuckled at her. “Open your mouth and show me.” She leaned her head back and carefully opened her mouth a bit – just enough so he could see inside. He smirked before looking at the watch on his wrist. “You have five minutes to get to your lesson. You'll have to keep it there for over an hour, do you think you can do that?”   
She looked around the classroom, noticing the pen for the whiteboard on the desk next to them. She grabbed it and turned to the whiteboard behind him as he watched her with a puzzled look on his face. She wrote the word 'Easy' on the board, before turning to smile at him.  
He smiled. “You could have just nodded your head.”   
She shrugged her shoulders.  
“Remember to text me as soon as you swallow it.” he reminded her.   
She turned to the board again: 'If I swallow.' And then underlined the word 'if', before clicking the cap back onto the pen and then placing it back where she had found it.   
He chuckled. “Of course, dear. Now, hurry along to your lesson before you get into trouble.” he said, before using the whiteboard eraser to remove the words she had written on the board. He then walked to the door to unlock it for her. He playfully hit her backside as she walked past him. She was about to complain, but quickly remembered why she couldn't, so she instead shot him a glare before leaving to go to her lesson. 

\---

Maria sat in her seat next to Emma, conscious of the way her mouth and cheeks probably looked. On the way to her lesson, she had tried to relax her mouth to let the cum sit there naturally, but it was difficult. It had only been less than five minutes and the urge to swallow was overwhelming. Her throat was dry too – she desperately needed something to drink.   
But she persisted, wanting nothing more than to please Sebastian and if that meant that she had to sit with his cum in her mouth for an hour and five minutes, then she'd do it. Although, she was having her doubts whether it was actually possible for someone to keep any form of liquid in their mouth for an extended period of time.   
She pushed the doubts from her mind and pulled her books from her bag, placing them neatly on the desk. Emma glanced in her direction, but said nothing. Maria hoped that she wouldn't try to make conversation – which she knew was never going to happen; Emma was nothing if not chatty. However, she seemed to be in a bit of a mood, obviously not pleased that Maria had gone off with Sebastian.   
Emma turned to her suddenly and Maria froze, praying that she wouldn't ask any questions that couldn't be answered with a simple nod or shake of her head.   
“Enjoy your chat with Michaelis?” she asked, bitterness dripping in her voice.   
She shrugged her shoulders before picking up a pen to pretend that she was busy, hoping that she would just stop talking to her.   
Emma sighed deeply. “You know what? I don't get you.” she started. Maria grimaced – she felt a rant coming. “We've known each other for a very long time. We're, like, best friends, right?” She asked – a rhetorical question, it seemed. “Every time Michaelis pisses me off in some way, I come to you. You let me rant. You let me complain. Hell, sometimes you even agree with me. You even agree that sometimes; he can be in the wrong. He can be a little bit harsh.” she paused. “And I know I'm not the easiest student to teach, but you can't just give up on a student because they're being difficult – like Michaelis has with me. You've even said the same thing before.”   
Maria blinked at her. If she didn't have cum in her mouth she still wouldn't know what to say in this situation. She shifted in her seat – she felt awkward.   
“I mean, sure, you're okay with Michaelis. He's not your favourite teacher, by any means, but you're okay with him. But even you can admit that he has his faults.” she paused, before quickly adding: “Just like everyone else – he's still human at the end of the day.” She shook her head as she thought carefully about what she was going to say next. “You've changed recently. And so suddenly too. Ever since this weekend, Michaelis has been like a saint to you.”   
Maria quickly looked at the front of the class, wishing that the teacher would stop stalling and just start the lesson already. She could feel where this was heading and she had no way to defend herself.   
“I can understand not wanting to do something to get him into trouble. I'll admit it: My idea was stupid. It just wasn't worth it. You were right.” she paused. “But your attitude towards Michaelis has changed. Today and yesterday: You've been talking about him differently.” she hesitated. “Did something happen?” she asked.   
Maria forgot how to breathe for a second, nearly spitting out the cum that sat in her mouth. She looked at Emma – her mind racing as she tried to figure out what she should do.   
“Between you and Michaelis, I mean.” she continued - prompted by her lack of response. “Did you go through with what we planned and just... decided not to tell me? Like you were ashamed of it, or something?”  
Maria shook her head slowly.   
Emma frowned. “If something did happen, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Michaelis may be an asshole, but he's...” she paused. “Well, you know.” she laughed, mostly to herself, her face turning pink in embarrassment. “And if something did happen; I promise that I won't tell anyone. Our friendship comes before anything else. No matter how strongly I hate someone.”   
Maria was about to swallow so she could respond when the teacher got up from her desk to start the lesson. She cursed herself mentally; Maria was now presented with a difficult decision to make.   
Should she tell Emma everything? Could she really trust her to not tell anyone? And if Maria did tell her, would Sebastian be okay with it?   
Or should she just deny everything? That seemed like the safer option, surely. It would also definitely mean that her relationship with Sebastian would last a little while longer. She doubted that he would be very pleased if she did tell Emma.   
Maria sighed deeply as she looked down at the blank paper in front of her. She began to write, addressing the letter to Emma. The teacher of that lesson was strict and didn't tolerate talking during the lesson, so note passing was a common thing in that class. It would look less suspicious too.   
She wrote: 'I'm sorry for everything. I understand if you feel as if I've given you mixed messages. But I can assure you, my feelings towards Mr. Michaelis have remained the same. He's my teacher, nothing more. Nothing happened between us yesterday and I doubt that anything will. What I said was true: I just couldn't do it. And yes, I have agreed with you in the past – he can be strict and harsh, but that's just his way. He would a lot easier to deal with if you just tried to behave. But anyway, can we just put this behind us? Forget that this ever happened?'   
She ripped the paper out of her book quietly before passing it over to Emma. She looked down at the page in front of her, reading the writing carefully. A moment passed, before she smiled. She flipped the page over and wrote something down in big letters. She passed it back to Maria. It read: 'Consider it forgotten.'   
Maria smiled at her, which was difficult with Sebastian's cum in her mouth, before crumpling up the paper and placing it on her desk, so she could throw it away later.   
She glanced at the clock at the front of the classroom. Fifteen minutes had passed. Just another forty-five minutes before she could swallow. Her mouth was beginning to ache, as keeping it in her mouth while also trying to make it look like there was nothing there, was putting significant strain on her jaw.   
She considered whether she could get away with swallowing a little bit of it, to make things easier for her. Would he even notice if she swallowed some? She quickly pushed that thought from her head too, realising why he had asked to see it in her mouth before she had left – it was so he could compare. He was making sure that she kept every bit of it in her mouth.   
She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She glanced at Emma before digging her hand into her pocket and fishing her phone out. She opened the text: 'Fifteen minutes in. How are you holding up so far, kitten?'  
She smiled to herself. 'I'm doing okay. Emma tried to make conversation as soon as I had sat down, but I managed to work around it. My jaw's starting to ache though.' She tapped 'send' and placed her phone next to her – far away from Emma.   
His reply came back quickly. 'Just keep thinking about the reward you'll get if you manage to do it.'   
'And what will that be?' she replied.   
'You'll have to wait and see, dear.'   
Maria put her phone back down on the desk – she doubted that she would get any more information on her reward after that message. She turned her attention to the teacher, who was writing things on the board for the class to copy.   
The lesson continued like that for a long while afterwards. Emma and Maria passed notes to each other occasionally in between writing down notes quickly before their teacher removed them from the board. Maria was beginning to get used to the cum in her mouth – almost forgetting that it was even there. Sometimes it was frustrating – she just wanted it to end. And other times she had almost swallowed it without thinking.   
There were now only twenty minutes left of the lesson and Maria could already feel the promise of release from the torture she was going through. She made a note to herself to mention to Sebastian that this would be far more effective as a punishment than a regular instruction. As she was getting comfortable, the teacher suddenly turned on her and asked her a question – presumably to make sure that she was listening.   
She panicked, freezing in her seat. The teacher – as well as the rest of the class – were waiting for her response. She had no choice but to swallow. Immediately she felt the rush of pleasure and relief – almost moaning at the feeling of his cum finally going down her throat. But she quickly regained herself and answered the question the teacher had asked.   
She cursed quietly to herself, picking up her phone from the desk. She sighed deeply, wondering how exactly she was going to word what she was going to say – or rather how exactly Sebastian would want her to word what she was going to say.   
'I'm sorry, master.' she typed, deciding to start it off with an apology. 'The teacher called on me, I had no choice but to swallow.' She pressed 'send' and waited impatiently for his response, which came fairly quickly.   
'I'm disappointed, kitten. But I understand. You had twenty minutes left, so your punishment will last twenty minutes. However, as this is your first punishment and considering how you had little choice in the matter, I will reduce your punishment by half, for a total of ten minutes. Do you understand?'   
'I understand, sir.' she replied.   
His reply came quickly. 'I'll see you soon, kitten.' 

\---

Both Sebastian and Maria were now in his room. His house was only a short walk away from the school and they had managed to leave together while also avoiding the students, teachers and other members of staff. She had texted her mother during her lesson, asking if she could stay over a friend's house for a few hours, which she had agreed to as long as she had something to eat while she was there – she just hoped that Sebastian was a good cook.   
Sebastian's house was rather small and contained only basic furniture, with very minimal personal or sentimental items. She didn't mind – although she did find it a little odd. His bedroom was no different. His double bed was in the centre of the room with plain white sheets – it looked incredibly comfortable and clean, in fact, it looked like the bed had never been used before. He had a standard dresser with a mirror placed on the wall above it. He also had a bookshelf which was filled with various genres – mainly classical literature and history books. She also noticed a Bible stuffed in between two rather large books – perhaps he was religious? She doubted that very much.   
One thing that stuck out above all else was how his house smelt. It wasn't a bad smell, not by any means. It was a pleasant smell – it was the smell of a house that belonged to someone who was meticulous about hygiene and making sure everything was tidy and perfect.   
“Sit down on the bed.” he ordered, snapping her out of her daydream. She did as she was told, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He moved over to her and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on both of her arms – almost as if he was talking to a child. “Tell me why I'm doing this.”  
She cleared her throat. “Because I didn't do what I was told to do.”  
“And what were you told to do?”   
“I was told to keep your cum in my mouth for the duration of my lesson. But I didn't.”   
He nodded his head, giving her a small smile. “Would you like to know what your punishment is?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“I'm going to strap you down to my bed and blindfold you. And then I'm going to use a vibrator on your clit, bringing you close to your orgasm before removing the vibrator from you. This will continue for ten minutes. Does that sound like something you'd be okay with? Or should I think of something else?”   
She gulped loudly. “I think I'll be okay with it.” she answered, biting her bottom lip.  
“Once the ten minutes are up, I will let you orgasm. After that, we'll talk about what happened today: what you liked and what you didn't like, and then I'll start preparing your food. How does that sound?”   
She smiled at him. “That sounds good.”   
“And what do you need to do if you feel uncomfortable and wish to stop?”   
“Say the safe word.”  
“And what is it?”  
“Safe word.”   
He chuckled. “Very good. Now, lie down in the centre of the bed with your head on the pillows.”   
She did as she was told, moving until she was comfortable whilst Sebastian went to get something to tie her down. He returned with four long pieces of – what appeared to be – silk. He placed them down on the bed next to her, before moving to her feet to remove her shoes and socks. He placed her socks inside of her shoes before putting them neatly at the foot of the bed. He then slowly unbuttoned her jeans and then unzipped them before pulling them from her.   
He stopped before removing her panties, moving a finger to where her opening was to rub her through the cloth. She gasped lightly, moving her hips into his finger. He grabbed her upper thighs to pin her down onto the bed. He shot her a stern look.   
“You shouldn't be enjoying this, kitten. This is a punishment, remember?”   
“Sorry, sir.”   
He smirked before removing her panties completely, putting them with the rest of her clothes. He then picked up one of the silk pieces before grabbing one of her wrists and moving it to the nearest bedpost. He tied her wrist to the bedpost, giving it a slight tug to make sure that he wouldn't come loose. “Is that too tight?”  
“No sir.”   
He then moved to her next wrist to tie that to a bedpost. He then did the same to each ankle, making sure that none of them were too tight but also ensuring that they wouldn't come loose at all. He then stood up straight, taking a moment to admire his handiwork, which caused Maria to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. While his eyes remained locked with Maria's, he slowly removed the tie that he was wearing so he could blindfold her with that. He tied it at the back of her head – rendering her completely unable to see, which instantly made her anxious.   
He must have noticed this as his hand went to cup her face. “Are you okay, kitten?” his voice low and soothing as his thumb brushed over her cheek.   
She nodded her head. “Just nervous.”   
He pressed his lips against hers sweetly for a moment before pushing away from her. “There's no need to feel nervous. You're safe with me, my dear.”   
His words calmed her down significantly and she managed to regulate her breathing to a normal speed again. She heard him move away from her, only to return a few moments later, presumably with the vibrator in his hand.   
She felt something cold press against her clit. “This is the vibrator.” he murmured, moving it along her slit, causing her to sigh deeply. “It's going to be on your clit for ten minutes. I'll set a timer; it'll be over when you hear the alarm sound.” he paused. “I don't know your body well enough to gauge whether or not you are close to your orgasm, so I want you to tell me when you are close so I can remove the vibrator from you.”   
“Okay, sir.”   
“Is it okay for me to begin?” he asked.   
“Yes, sir.”   
Without another word, she heard something click. The vibrations came immediately, sending waves of pleasure over her as she struggled against the restraints. She was able to move her hips against the vibrator, increasing the ecstasy she felt, however it caused her orgasm to approach far quicker than it normally would. And she cursed quietly to herself as her body convulsed out of her control. He began moving the vibrator in circular motions over her clit, causing her moans to become louder.   
“I'm cumming, sir.” she moaned, moving her hips into the vibrator to try and finish. But he quickly removed the vibrator, turning it off.   
“Good girl. It's not too difficult now, is it?” he said, obviously enjoying the torture he was putting her through.   
“How long has it been?”  
He paused for a moment, checking the time. “About a minute and a half.” he said with a chuckle.   
She groaned in frustration, moving her hips and trying – and failing – to rub her thighs together to get some relief.   
“My, my. Are we having some trouble? That was only the first orgasm that I've ruined for you. How are you going to manage with the next eight and a half minutes?” he asked. She could hear the smugness in his voice and she just wanted to slap him.   
The vibrator returned to her clit, even though she hadn't fully come down from her orgasm. She reached that same high again quickly – her orgasm threatening to wash over her – her moans became higher in pitch and her legs jerked uncontrollably. But he quickly removed the vibrator again with a chuckle. “There we are.” he murmured. “When you're about to orgasm; your moans become louder and more high-pitched – almost like a squeak.”   
She whined, cheeks becoming red at his words.   
He chuckled again. “It's adorable.” he added. “Your legs shake and you try to press your knees together.” he leaned forward, his voice becoming a whisper. “I can only imagine how you'd feel writhing underneath me in ecstasy as I take you.”   
“Can't we do that instead?” she tried, moaning lightly as she came down from her high.   
“I'd love to, my sweet. Except I'm punishing you right now, remember?”   
“After my punishment then?”   
He chuckled, and without another word, he placed the vibrator back on her clit again. She cried out – both in pleasure and in frustration – as her hips moved against the vibrator. The vibrator was there for longer this time, getting even closer to her orgasm than before. Perhaps he was going to let her cum after all? Her moans became more frequent and her legs began to shake – which he had said was her tell that she was about to cum. When he didn't remove the vibrator, relief washed over her.   
“Please.” she moaned, moving her hips at a faster pace. She cursed loudly just as she was about to cum, before the vibrator was swiftly removed again. “Please, master.” she cried out. “Please let me cum.”   
“It's only been four minutes, dear.” he paused. “And I don't plan on stopping this delicious torture until the time is up.”   
“Please, master.” she cried again. “I'll do anything you want if you'd please let me cum.”   
He chuckled darkly. “Anything?” he asked.   
“Yes. Anything.”  
“Well, kitten, right now I want nothing more than to draw out this torture. So, shall I increase the time to twenty minutes, like it was originally meant to be?”   
She shook her head quickly. “No sir. Ten minutes is plenty.”   
He laughed, before putting the vibrator back onto her clit again. “Just as I thought. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.” She cried out again. Her entire body was drenched with sweat – her shirt, which she still wore, stuck to her body. Tears were falling from her eyes, which were only being absorbed by the tie. Despite her current state, she decided to just let Sebastian do what he intended to. She tried to stop moving against the vibrator and instead stayed still, keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't make as much noise. She felt her orgasm approaching again, but she did nothing to alert him of the fact, trying to trick him into letting her finish.   
However, he removed the vibrator from her again with a sigh. “What happened? You were making such delightful noises a moment ago.” he paused, waiting for her response, but she gave none. “Is the vibrator boring you? Should I use my fingers instead?” She moaned quietly. He chuckled. “Or my tongue? A combination of both, perhaps?”   
“I had something else in mind, sir.” she muttered, trying to stop herself from moaning.   
“Oh?”   
“I want your cock in me, sir. The pleasure that I would receive from you would be far greater than any toy could ever give me.”   
He chuckled. “Getting desperate, are we?”  
“Yes, sir. I can't help but notice that you've neglected from actually fucking me.”   
“I want to. More so than anything.”  
“Then why don't you?” she asked, pushing her body against the restraints, as if she was offering herself to him.   
“You're not quite ready for me yet, my sweet.” he paused. “Now, Maria, stop stalling and accept your punishment.” And with that, the vibrator turned on again. She practically screamed as the pleasure became overwhelming. Her body was filled with dread at the prospect of another ruined orgasm and her whimpers became one with her moans. As frustrating as this situation was for her, a part of her – albeit a small part – enjoyed the torture he was inflicting on her.   
Suddenly, an alarm went off next to her head and the vibrator switched off again. Relief washed over her and she laughed breathlessly. She managed to get through it. She had to admit, she was proud of herself for lasting so long.   
She felt his breath on her neck as he leaned in. “You're such a good girl.” he praised, causing her to wriggle in excitement. “Would kitten like to cum?”   
“Yes please, master.”   
He turned the vibrator on again and this time Maria enjoyed the pleasure it brought her. It wasn't long until she finally climaxed. Her body jerked as she moved against the restraints and she practically screamed. Once she had finished, he removed the vibrator from her. He began removing the restraints, starting at her ankles, before moving to her wrists. Eventually, she was untied, but she didn't move – she couldn't even if she wanted to. Her limbs fell onto the bed, her body completely limp. She felt strong hands grab her gently moving her over to the right side of the bed. She felt him climb into the bed next to her, before finally removing his tie from her eyes.   
She blinked a few times, readjusting to the light. She turned her head to look at Sebastian. He gazed at her, a kind smile on his face. He kissed her forehead. “I'm so proud of you for lasting that long, kitten.” he murmured against her skin. She giggled, moving so she was on her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.   
“Thank you, sir.” she mumbled, nuzzling into his chest.   
He kissed her head, before resting his chin there, holding her tight. “Was everything all right? I can imagine how frustrating that must have been.”   
“It was uncomfortable.” she started, looking up at him. “It was uncomfortable, but I'd be comfortable doing it again.”  
He sighed in relief. “That's good to hear, sweetheart.” He paused. “Get some rest. I'll give you something to eat once you get up.”  
“Thank you, sir.” she murmured, quickly falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, it is definitely possible to keep liquid in your mouth for an hour. I practised with water before I wrote this. IT'S HARD THOUGH AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian had woken her up after an hour or so, before leading her downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen – as well as the rest of the house – was immaculate. And, like the bed, didn't look like it had ever been used before today. He had sat her down on a stool in the kitchen so she could tell him what she wanted and how she wanted it. She settled for scrambled eggs with a bit of toast – wanting to play it safe, just in case. He had seemed somewhat disappointed, but he soon began preparing the food, darting around the kitchen to pick up various food items and equipment.   
“Are you eating anything?” she asked, spinning on the stool as she watched him prepare.   
He shook his head. “I'm not too hungry.” he murmured as he whisked the eggs in a large measuring cup. “I'll have something to eat when you leave.”  
She frowned. “Are you sure?”   
“Of course, dear.” he replied with a smile. She wasn't satisfied with his answer. Something didn't feel right. First, both the bed and the kitchen were so clean and tidy that she doubted that they had ever been used before. Of course, he could have cleaned his house in preparation for her arrival, but something just seemed off. Her mother cooks often and a result there are stains and marks in her kitchen – due to carelessness while cooking - that can't be removed. You would expect to see something. Some evidence that the kitchen had been used before. But there was nothing. And Maria was looking carefully.   
As for the bed, Maria had already deduced that Sebastian was experienced when it came to women, especially considering the fact that he had restraints and a vibrator just lying around his house – and she was sure that that was not the end of the list of sex toys he had. And she highly doubted that he used those things on himself. For someone who seemed to be very experienced, there was no trace of any other woman that might have been with him, in his bedroom.   
Maria remembered back to their discussion as to what she was comfortable doing – the conditions of their relationship, for lack of a better term. He had mentioned that they wouldn't need protection when it comes to it. That was unusual too. Of course, Maria understood that many people were sterile – whether it was their choice or not depended on the individual – but the way he had told her was odd. It was almost like a joke that she wasn't a part of. He had smiled when he had said it – like it was some laughing matter. A joke.   
“Food's ready.” he said, snapping her out of her daydream. She shook her head and pushed herself off the stool to follow him into the dining room. He placed the food at the table alongside a knife and fork, before pulling out a chair for her to sit on. She smiled at him, taking a seat, letting him push the seat in once she sat comfortably on it.   
She waited and watched as he took a seat next to her. He placed his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together to he could rest his chin on them. He gestured to the food, telling her that she was allowed to eat.   
She looked at the food for a moment before taking a bite. To her surprise it tasted really good – although it was difficult to ruin scrambled eggs and toast. He sat and watched her eat without expression on his face. She looked up at him occasionally between bites, smiling at him, before wolfing down another mouthful. She was surprised at how hungry she was.   
Once she had finished she pushed the plate away from her. “Thank you, Sebastian. That was really good.” she smiled at him.   
“Thank you, dear. Would you like anything else?” he asked, pulling the plate towards him before placing the knife and fork neatly on top of it.   
“No thank you.”   
He nodded his head and left the dining room without another word, taking the empty plate with him. He returned shortly, taking his seat at the chair he had vacated.   
“Now, should we talk about what happened earlier? We did talk about it briefly, but not in great detail.” he started, clasping his hands together and placing them on the wooden table in front of him.   
She nodded her head, sitting up in her seat to match his posture.   
“To clarify: you would be okay doing that again, right?” he asked, a small smile on his face.   
“I mean, it was frustrating, but I...” she paused. “I kind of liked it.” she laughed nervously, not really believing that she had just said that.   
He smiled at her. “Good.”  
“You seemed to enjoy it too. I'm guessing it's arousing for you to put me through that kind of... treatment?”   
“Absolutely.” he murmured, his voice low – almost like a growl – which caused Maria to whimper. He noticed her reaction and leaned forward, smirking as he did so. “Watching you writhe in pleasure as you desperately tried not to cum was excruciating - just as much as it was enjoyable - to watch.”  
“Why was it excruciating?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, moving her foot towards his leg under the table.   
He chuckled. “I had to execute a lot of restraint, kitten.” he paused, shifting slightly when he noticed her foot moving along his lower leg. “I was close to stopping the punishment just so I could fuck you while you were still tied down.”  
“I wanted you to.” she whispered, moving her foot towards his inner thigh.   
“I know you did.”   
“So, why didn't you?”   
His face softened. “There are many reasons, kitten.”   
She hesitated before asking her next question. “Will you ever?”   
He raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. “Will I ever, what?”   
“Will you ever fuck me?” she paused. “Because I want you to.”   
“Oh, you want me to, do you? How badly do you want it?” he asked. He was playing with her and she knew it. But she liked where this was going – she didn't want to turn back now.   
“I want it so badly.”   
He chuckled. “That's not really an answer.” he inhaled deeply. “Tell me what you want and how exactly you want it.”   
She bit her lip. “I want you to bend me over and fuck me, right here.” she said, placing her hand flat on the wooden table. “You can call me names, you can pull my hair, bite me, choke me – whatever the fuck you want.” She cringed internally at the vulgarity of her statement, but she wanted to get some reaction out of him and her words seemed to be doing something for him.   
“My, my...” he murmured. “I'll admit it: your offer is extremely tempting.”   
“Do you still need more convincing?” she asked, a small smirk on her lips.   
He chuckled. “I'm very interested in finding out what more you'll do to convince me.” he leaned back in his chair. “So, please. Convince me.”   
She stood up without a word – her eyes locked with his. She began unbuttoning her jeans before removing them completely. She then slipped her panties off, letting them pool around her ankles. He raised an eyebrow at this, watching as she slowly bent over the table, her chest pressed against the wood. “I think I'll just wait here until you claim what's yours.”   
“What did you say?” he asked, a smirk on his lips. “'Claim what's mine'?”   
She nodded her head, grinning at him.   
He stood up from his chair, slowly moving so he was behind her. He reached out to touch her bare flesh with his hand. “This is mine, is it?” he asked.   
“It will be when you fuck me.”   
He chuckled, before lifting his palm to give her a firm slap on her behind. She gasped, her body jolting against the table painfully. “And you want me to fuck you? Right here?” he asked, moving his fingers to her slit to rub along her opening, which was dripping with arousal.  
“Yes, sir.” she murmured, closing her eyes in relief as she realised that she was going to get what she wanted.   
“And what did you say you wanted me to do?” he teased. “Call you names?” he chuckled, pressing his erection into her backside, causing her to gasp. He leaned over her, pinning her to the table, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. “You want me to tell you how much of a dirty, little slut you are for doing this to your master?”   
She moaned, pushing her backside into him. “Yes, please.”   
“You want me to pull your hair too?” he asked. He grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled her head back, causing her chest to lift off the table as a result, her hands moving up the table to support her. “Like this?”   
“Yes.” she gasped - her heart practically in her throat in anticipation.   
“And you want me to bite you?” he murmured, his lips moving to the crook of her neck. She held her breath to prepare for the inevitable pain she would feel. “Like this?” He sunk his teeth into her, biting down hard on her neck – not quite breaking the skin, but causing enough pain for her to cry out. Despite the pain, the feeling of him biting into her sent shivers down her spine and she ached to be filled by him.   
“Yes, master.” she moaned, trying to push back into him to get some relief for the aching feeling she felt.   
He moved his free hand to her neck – she knew exactly where this was going and she was nervous, to say the least. She had never been strangled by anyone before, especially not in a situation like this. “And you want me to choke you?” he asked, his lips on her ear again. His hand was now wrapped around her throat and she felt him begin to put pressure on it. “Like this?” The sensation was new to her, but not at all unpleasant. He wasn't putting too much pressure on her, so she could still breathe – but only barely. She felt her face heat up as her throat seemed to pulse under his grip.   
The feeling of his hand on her throat paired with her hair being tugged at as well as the throbbing pain that his teeth left in her neck was almost overwhelming. She was already soaking, but those feelings combined triggered something else inside of her. She almost felt ashamed of the fact that she was enjoying these feelings. They certainly weren't traditional things to be aroused by - perhaps it was only because it was Sebastian doing these things to her. She doubted that she would feel the same amount of ecstasy if someone else were doing it.   
The pressure on her neck was removed and she gasped for air, just as the grip on her hair released. She slowly lowered herself until she was flat on the table, waiting for what he was going to do next.   
“A dirty, little slut indeed.” he murmured. “A lady shouldn't enjoy getting choked like that.” he chuckled. “Just look at how wet you are.” He began to grind his erection into her backside and she moaned at the feeling. He was still fully clothed, so it was starting to get a little bit frustrating. “Tell me how you want it, kitten.”   
“I just want you.” she whimpered, her patience wearing thin. “The 'how' can be yours to decide. If you want to be rough with me, then do it. If you want to be gentle, then do it. I meant what I said: I am yours to do with what you wish.”   
He growled deeply as he bucked his hips into her. “You're making it difficult for me, kitten.” he murmured. “How can I refuse such a tempting offer?”   
“Um... don't?” she suggested.   
He chuckled, before sighing deeply, pushing himself away from her. “I told you, my dear, there are many reasons as to why I haven't fucked you yet. And I don't intend on going back on the promise that I have made to myself.” he paused. “But, believe me when I say that I want to be inside you. And it will happen eventually. Just not now.”   
She slowly pushed herself off of the table to stand up straight. “Don't get me wrong: I don't want to rush you into doing something you're not comfortable doing. If you want to wait a while before we have sex, then I completely understand. But can I at least get a reason as to why? And what's with the teasing?”   
He chuckled. “I'm sorry, kitten, but teasing is within my nature. Watching you squirm like that is rather enjoyable.”   
She shook her head, trying to stop a smile from spreading across her face. She bent down to pick her panties and her jeans to she could put them back on. “That's rather sadistic of you, Sebastian.”   
“I am sadistic, my dear.” he replied. “But, you can't be much better, especially considering how much you seem to be enjoying the torture I'm putting you through.”   
“I suppose you're right.” she replied with a shrug.   
“I wasn't too rough with you, was I?” he asked, his forehead creasing in concern.   
“Of course not.” she paused, biting her lip. “I liked it.”   
He chuckled. “I'll keep that in mind.” he paused, staring at her hungrily for a moment, before he sighed. “We should talk in the living room. I think it's time I explained myself to you.”   
She frowned as she followed him into the living room, mind racing as she tried to figure out what exactly he'd be 'explaining' to her. Once they were sat comfortably, he turned to face her, taking her hands in his.   
“I'm not sure how experienced you are with relationships and such – and truth be told, I'm not too familiar either – but one of the main principles behind these sorts of things is the idea of having no secrets between each other, right?” he said. His face was expressionless as he spoke, but she sensed anxiety in his voice.   
“Wait, you're 'not experienced with relationships'?” she asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. “What do you mean?”  
He hesitated as he thought about his response. “How long would you say we've... been together for?”   
“Like, two days? Not even that.” she paused. “Less than 48 hours, actually now that I think about it.” She paused again. “Definitely too soon to be having sex, glad you stopped yourself back there.”   
“It is?”  
She nodded her head slowly. “I think so. I've never....” she paused. “I've never really been with anyone, so I wouldn't really know.”   
He froze. “You're a virgin?” he asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
She nodded her head.   
“Where do virgins get such impure thoughts, I wonder?” he murmured, a wide smirk now clear on his face. “I suppose it was inaccurate of me to call you a 'slut' earlier.” he chuckled.  
She hit him playfully before covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Can we please not make a big deal out of this?”  
“This is a 'big deal' actually. I was close to just fucking you as hard as I could against my dining room table. That would have been incredibly painful for you. It wouldn't be a very pleasurable 'first time' at all.” he paused. “I apologise. If I had known, I wouldn't have done... much of what I've already done to you.”   
“There's no need to coddle me, Sebastian.” she replied sternly, removing her hands from her face.   
He chuckled. “Of course not, dear.”   
“Anyway, you were saying something about not keeping secrets?” she said, quickly trying to change the subject.   
He nodded his head. “I have one or two secrets of my own and it would be... wrong of me to lay with you under such circumstances.” he explained. “I am inexperienced with relationships, but I'm no stranger to sex – as I'm sure you've figured out by now. I've been with many women in the past, but only for a night. Two days might not seem like very long to you, but this is certainly the longest I've ever stayed with anyone.”   
“Why is that?” she asked, her brows furrowing as she tried to wrap her head around what he was saying.   
“There is no easy way to say this, but I lack certain things that are required for a long-term relationship. If we do continue after tonight, I would ask that you be patient with me.”  
“Of course, Sebastian.” she paused. “What don't you have exactly?”   
He shook his head. “Before I tell you...” he paused. “Do you have anything you want to say? Any secrets at all?” he laughed for a moment. “Other than the fact that you're still a virgin.”   
She scoffed. “I hope you're not going to hold that over me for much longer.” She paused for a moment. “I do have something that I've been... hiding from you.”   
He sat still, waiting for her to continue.   
“Please don't get mad.”   
“Of course not, dear.” he murmured, moving so he was closer to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.   
She sighed deeply. “Last Saturday, I stayed over Emma's house. It was early in the morning – we were both extremely tired, completely out of our minds – when she had suggested that we play 'Truth or Dare'.” she paused, regaining herself. “Emma doesn't like you. At all. In fact, her hatred for you is so strong that she is completely willing to get you fired from your job and she went through me to do it under the guise of a dare.”   
He made a noise in response as she felt him stiffen next to her. He must have figured out where her story was going.   
“She dared me to... seduce you – for lack of a better word – so she could report you to someone higher up and get you fired.” She paused. “I actually found out about those consent laws from her. She was even willing to go as far as getting you arrested.”   
He made another noise as he pondered over this information, his face completely expressionless.   
“When I was successful in my attempts at... 'seducing' you, I didn't want to tell her about it. I didn't want our interactions with each other to end. I lied about it and told her that I lost my nerve and I couldn't go through with it.” she paused, looking over at him as he stared off into space, not showing any sign of a response. “I promise you that I would never, ever do that to you. I-”   
He turned suddenly and kissed her on the lips, interrupting her sentence. His hand cupped her face and the arm around her shoulder pushed her closer into him. She draped her arms over his shoulders as she melted into the kiss. His hands moved down to her hips to hold her there, before he suddenly gripped her hard to pull her towards him. She cried out, breaking the kiss, as she was forced onto his lap to straddle him. He held her there - her arms still over his shoulders - as they both breathed heavily.   
“So, that was what you were worried about telling me? You worried about me being mad at you for that?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. “Darling, you'll have to remind me to thank your friend for encouraging you to do such a thing.”   
She giggled. “You're really not mad?”   
“Why would I be?” he asked. “You may think that you were acting because of this 'dare', but I think it gave you a suitable excuse for you to wear that short skirt to my lesson on Monday.” He leaned in closer to her, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I think you've wanted this for a long time, haven't you, my kitten? That little 'dare' of yours only provided the encouragement to act on your feelings for me.”   
She shook her head. “I think these feelings are new, sir.” she teased, placing a kiss on his lips.   
He chuckled darkly. “Well, considering how you leave each and every one of my lessons soaking wet, I highly doubt that these feelings of yours are 'new'.”   
She gasped lightly. “How the hell would you know that?”   
“I think I can tell when a lady is aroused, my dear.” he replied. “I didn't have to see to know that you were just dripping for me after every lesson.”   
She wriggled slightly on his lap causing him to growl deeply. “So what if I did?” she paused, before grinning widely. “How would you feel if I told you that I touched myself after every lesson I had with you?”   
“I would feel I need to touch you myself to make up for all those times you've spent clumsily fingering yourself while you thought of me.”   
She smiled before kissing him again. He kissed her back, his tongue darting out to explore her mouth, his hands travelling up and down her body. But, he broke the kiss eventually pushing her off of him. “Before we get too carried away.” he murmured, causing Maria to laugh.   
“Right. I forgot that you had a secret of your own to share.” she paused. “And I promise that I won't get mad.” she added jokingly.   
He sighed deeply. “I told you that I lacked certain things that are required for a relationship to last for a long time.” he started, avoiding her gaze.   
She nodded her head.   
“Feelings of love are not possible for someone like me. An attachment to someone else is extremely rare. And even then, it's less of a relationship; it's possessive in nature – an ownership, almost.”   
Her brows furrowed in confusion. “You can't love?”   
“I'm afraid not.” he sighed. “As a result, sleeping around is common for others like myself. And it never lasts longer than a night.”   
“'Others like yourself'?” she repeated. “What do you mean?”  
He smiled at her. “I don't want to frighten you, but this is necessary. I wouldn't want to have sex with you if you didn't know this information. It would be inappropriate of me – I would be betraying your trust.” he sighed. “I'm not human, Maria.”   
She stared at him – unsure whether she should laugh at him because he was joking with her or just leave because he was acting strange. “What?”   
He chuckled. “Are you religious, by any chance?”  
She nodded her head. “I was raised Catholic.”   
His eyes widened. “Whoops.”  
“What? What do you mean you're not human? Sebastian?”   
“Your Holy Book mentions my kind an awful lot.” he paused. “Apparently we are all deceivers. I didn't want to feed into that stereotype by tricking you into sleeping with me without full knowledge of what I really am.”   
She froze. She was Catholic, but she didn't follow the teachings of her religion to the letter and she certainly wasn't strict about it. But she knew about demons well enough. “That's not possible. Demons don't exist.”   
He shook his head with a chuckle. “You said you were Catholic just moments ago. You don't believe in what your own Holy Book teaches you?”   
“I don't believe in demons, no.”  
“But you believe in God?”   
“Sure? Never really thought about it.”   
He made a noise in response. “So you choose to believe in one thing the Bible tells you, but refuse to believe in another? I didn't realise that your religion allowed such flexibility.”   
She shook her head, looking away as she thought carefully about what she would say next. “If you are a demon, then you can prove it, right?”   
“And how exactly would I 'prove it'?”   
She shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know. Possess me.”   
He laughed, before clamping his hand over his mouth to stop any more noise from escaping. “Trust me, kitten, there are far gentler – more pleasurable – ways for me to be inside you. And they don't involve the same mental scarring that comes along with demonic possession.”   
“Then, I don't believe you.”   
He moved quickly, his hand darting out to grab her by the chin. If she had blinked she would have missed it – that alone was enough to tell her that he was telling some truth; no human could move that fast. He moved his face close to hers – their noses almost touching – so he could stare into her eyes.   
“Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't believe me.” he growled.   
She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself. His eyes changed colour right before her. The original crimson quickly fading into a bright fuchsia – his pupils becoming slits. They would have been mesmerising, if she wasn't so terrified. She noticed small fangs protruding from his mouth - that was slightly agape - as the room around her suddenly became darker and colder.   
He laughed darkly. “And now you're afraid.” he grinned at her, his fangs more visible to her now. “Now tell me, sweet thing, do you believe me now? Or do I need to provide further proof of my true nature?”   
She didn't know what to say. What could she say?   
His other hand moved to her stomach and she froze, inhaling sharply. He moved his hand downwards slowly, slipping under her jeans. Once his fingers had reached her slit, he chuckled. “And you're still wet for me. I hope you realise now that there's nothing stopping me from fucking you. If you like, I could give you a pleasure that you never thought possible. A pleasure that a mere toy could never give you.” She moaned softly, moving her hips into his hand, encouraging him to move his fingers. “And look how willing you are to give yourself to me, still. Are you not deterred by what I've just told you?”   
She shook her head. “I still want you, Sebastian.” she replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper.   
“Still ready to give yourself to your master, even now. What a good, little slut you are.” And with that, he pressed his lips against hers. The hand that was on her chin moved to the back of her head while his fingers moved along her slit. She relaxed into the kiss, relief washing over her as she realised that she was finally going to get what she wanted, after what seemed like years of waiting. She was frightened by his true nature, but the danger she was now in only excited her even more – which worried her a little bit, but she decided that she would worry about it at a later date.   
He moved her so she was flat on her back on the chair, his lips moving to her neck hungrily as he kissed and sucked at her skin. Her wrists were pinned on either side of her head by his hands while he continued his assault on her neck. He eventually reached the crook of her neck close to where he had bitten before. He moved a few inches away from the original bite, before sinking his teeth into her skin. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as she felt her skin split under his sharp teeth. He licked up the blood before dragging his tongue over where he had bitten, which seemed to close the wound instantly, although she was sure there would still be a mark there the next day.   
He moved his hand away from her wrists so he could grab her shirt to pull it over her head before tossing it to the side. He mumbled something under his breath about how she didn't need to be wearing clothes anyway and she soon felt him pull her jeans off to throw them towards where her shirt probably was. His hands grabbed at her breasts, massaging her through her bra. She moaned, arching her back. The bra soon came off like the rest of her clothes and she was almost completely bare in front of him.   
He chuckled as he moved to her left nipple. His tongue circled the hardened bud as he pinched her other nipple between his fingers. She moaned, her hands grasping desperately at the chair underneath her. His lips latched onto her nipple and her back arched into him again. He took her nipple between his teeth, putting a very small amount of pressure onto it, before pulling away slightly, her nipple still between his teeth. She cried out a string of colourful curse words as the pain sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. He then moved over to her right nipple to give it the same treatment as her left, causing a similar reaction from her when he bit down lightly.   
“There's something about fucking a virgin that is far more enjoyable than fucking someone who isn't one.” he muttered to himself as his fingers continued playing with both of her nipples – pinching and twisting them gently. “You're far more sensitive and most of these feelings will be new to you.” he chuckled to himself. “I shouldn't rush this; your reactions are meant to be savoured.”   
“Are you suggesting that you won't enjoy fucking me after today?” she asked, panting heavily.   
“Not at all. In fact, I'll probably enjoy it even more as we go on. After your first time,” he leaned in to whisper. “I can be as rough as I want. And trust me, kitten, I'm going to enjoy fucking you hard.”   
She giggled. “I'm sure I will too.”   
“Considering how you responded to what I was doing to you at the dining table, I imagine you'll enjoy rough fucks more than anything.”   
She nodded her head with a grin.   
“Dirty, little whore.” he murmured, smirking at her before removing her panties.   
“Correction: Your dirty, little whore.” she said, opening her legs to allow him room to kneel between them.   
He rested his hands on her knees as he gazed down at her opening. “Not yet.” He inhaled deeply as his hands slowly moved down her inner thighs. “Although you will be once I've taken you.” he looked up at her, his pupils still narrowed into slits. “Are you ready for me, sweet thing?”   
Her eyes widened. “Right now?”   
He chuckled. “Oh, you'd like me to play with you for a little while longer, hm?” His fingers began moving slowly along her slit. “To play with this for a while?”   
She nodded her head. “Yes.” she moaned as his fingers began circling over her clit.   
“Yes, what?”   
“Yes, master.” she corrected almost automatically.   
He chuckled. “Good girl.” At this he pushed two fingers into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. His fingers curved upwards so they would hit that sensitive spot in her, while his thumb pressed down onto her clit. He moved his hand in circular motions, increasing in speed when her cries became louder. He smiled as he pushed his fingers deeper. “And what a tight little hole you have, my sweet.” She moaned at his words, reaching out to grasp onto his shoulders, feeling her orgasm build up.   
“Master, I'm getting close.” she moaned, arching her back.   
“And so quickly too? My, my...” he mused, removing his fingers from her slowly. He inhaled deeply before removing his clothes, leaving them both completely naked on the chair together. He positioned himself so he knelt between her legs, his hands moving along her inner thighs.   
She whimpered lightly when she felt the tip of his cock against her entrance. “It's going to hurt, isn't it?” she asked, her fears finally getting to her.   
“For a moment. But it will pass.” he smiled at her, which seemed rather frightening coupled with his eyes and teeth. “I will go as slow as you need me to so you can get used to it.”   
She nodded her head slowly, bracing herself as she felt him slowly push himself into her. It felt uncomfortable and slightly painful, but not at all unwelcome – definitely not what she was expecting. She had expected it to feel like she was being cut in half, but it didn't. She relaxed significantly as he continued to push himself into her. She felt something inside her break and she gasped lightly at the pain. “It's all right.” he murmured, giving her a small kiss. “You can hold onto to me if you need to.” he offered, leaning forward so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders – which she did.   
Eventually, he was inside of her fully and she felt relief wash over her as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. “You're so tight, kitten.” he moaned. “Tell me when you're ready and I'll start moving.”  
“I'm ready.” she said with a nod of her head as the grip she had on his shoulders tightened. He pulled himself back, removing himself from her almost completely, before pushing back in, pleasure washing over her as he did so. She cried out, throwing her head back as he began sliding in and out of her slowly.   
He chuckled at her reaction, placing a few kisses on her exposed neck. “You love your master's cock, don't you?” he murmured against her skin, the speed of his thrusts increasing.   
She nodded her head, whimpering when he went particularly deep. He moved away from her neck, letting her arms fall from his shoulders, so he could lift her legs up higher to thrust into her deeper. She began grasping at the chair underneath her, crying out as he thrust into her. Her hips began moving in time with his, almost without her realising, as her moans and whimpers soon turned into screams. He eventually began pounding into her, all notions of him being gentle with her went out the window. He grunted as he lifted on of her legs up to rest on his shoulder, while he reached down with one hand, wrapping it around her neck and squeezing tightly.   
She gasped when he did this, as all of a sudden the pleasure seemed to increase in intensity as he put pressure on her throat. She moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm build up quickly as a result of the hand on her neck. His grip tightened on her throat as he moaned, the force of his thrusts increasing. She was now writhing underneath him, his hand on her throat as he pounded into her, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room along with their moans of pleasure.   
She moaned his name as she reached her climax. It crashed down on her hard, causing her to scream in absolute ecstasy. He moaned in response, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his own end. Eventually, his body stiffened and he moaned as he emptied himself inside of her.   
He lay on top of her, his cock still inside of her for a moment while he collected himself.   
“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that.” he murmured, breathing heavily into her ear. She giggled in response, kissing his cheek. He leaned back slightly to press his forehead against hers. “Now, you're mine.”   
She laughed. “So, now I'm your dirty, little slut?”   
“Well yes, but you're also my precious, little kitten.” he smiled at her – an almost genuine smile – as his eyes returned to the normal shade of crimson. He kissed her deeply, before pulling out of her. He cleared his throat as he looked around the room. “You'll need to start heading back home soon. I don't want your parents getting suspicious.”   
She grunted in response, not wanting to move from the chair quite yet. “Have you decided what to do for our three hour lesson together tomorrow?”   
He chuckled. “I have one or two ideas.”


	5. Important Information

First of all, I deeply apologise for being away for so long. I know that many of you have been enjoying this fanfic and I greatly appreciate you expressing that enjoyment in the comments. I've been away for quite some time and when I came back to write another chapter, I quickly re-read what I had already written. And after much thought, I think I'm going to re-write the whole thing. I'll be following the same plot, but I'll be changing a few things. I'll keep this version up for now until I complete the first few chapters on the newer, updated version, but I'll then be deleting it. So, keep an eye out for the updated version as it should be here soon.  
In the meantime, I have created a tumblr blog dedicated to Sebastian where I will be writing short stories as well as imagines. Feel free to contact me there, or better yet, send in a request for an imagine, a headcanon, or a short story. My tumblr url is imaginesebastianmichaelis. Thank you for your patience and understanding!


End file.
